Talk:Ashen Lao-Shan Lung
What can I use to at least repel this guy for the HR4-5 urgent quest? I used anvil hammer because I read that worked, but he managed to destroy the fort with 3 minutes left! On Azure/Ashen Lao, you probably need Onslaught Hammer or Iron Devil, not Anvil Hammer. Anvil Hammer will work for Lao, but its harder on Ashen Lao. Any weapon can work for Lao, so you shouldnt go by what you read- use a weapon type you are comfortable with, so if you suck at hammers dont use them. If you own with hammers, use them. Which Monster Hunter do you fight Azure in MH2 and MHF2. N3v4tex 20:59, 21 December 2007 (UTC) long sword users if you are a long sword user, use the red dragonsword which is obtainable using lao-shan materials from HR2 quest Gazzatheanomalystic777 16:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Name should we change the article from Azure Lao-shan Lung to Ashen Lao-Shan Lung? The name doesnt fit & only refers to it's weapons & armors colors instead of the usual discolored gray colour that this thing has — Harith hunter 09:34, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Comon Misconception... *Related to Above Post* Note: this isn't a rant, I'm merely posting this as a constructive critique for the betterment of this wiki. I am simply an absolute fan of the Monster Hunter series, and would like to help contribute my knowledge. I hate to nitpick, but everything on this page refers to it as "Azure Lao-Shan Lung" except for one spot that says it's nickname is "Ash Lao-Shan Lung". I believe this to be inaccurate. To my personal knowledge, it's true name is "Ashen Lao-Shan Lung"... the only time you see the term "Azure Lao-Shan Lung", is in reference to the materials. As the 'ancient dragon information' wyverian-elder says, the items become azure in color once refined. Therefore, "azure lao ____" only refers to the color of the item. This said it should be interpreted as 'azure' lao ____, rather than, 'azure lao' ____, and the monster itself is named "Ashen Lao-Shan Lung". Ah, I made a tad of a mistake in transferring the page. I checked on MHFU amd this monster is actually called the "Ash Lao-Shan Lung," not "Ashen." I suppose it is fine the way it is for now. Mohrpheus 21:51, March 8, 2010 (UTC) what GS do i use for hr 4-5 urgent ok lao shan was ez but ash lao shan is bad ass i cannot beat him ive used everyweapon almost every gs i can get and still time up and unable please tell me what gs to use ive even used 1040 hammer with 200 thunder attribute what GS do i use for hr 4-5 urgent ok lao shan was ez but ash lao shan is bad ass i cannot beat him ive used everyweapon almost every gs i can get and still time up and unable please tell me what gs to use ive even used 1040 hammer with 200 thunder attribute what GS do i use for hr 4-5 urgent i'm a hunter in MHFU,and im using all the best greatsword i can get my hands on,(the black sword/seiglinde) but i'm not able to complete this urgent repuest to become HR 6,please reply asap. Max Campbell 05:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC)